Katsuko Sato
Katsuko Sato is an Japanese-American Pro Hero who was transferred from the National school for heroes. She put in a transfer after she was underappreciated at her school and wanted to be where she'd be noticed. Appearance Katsuko has a thin hourglass shape body that seems rather small for her height, but she's just frail looking. Her brown hair, when the ponytail is down, reaches just below her shoulders. She rarely ever has her hair down. Her casual attire when not in her hero costume consists of dresses of a varying kind, skirts, blouses, and t-shirts. She's most often in a black pair of shorts that reach mid-thigh with a t-shirt that usually has hero on it, be it All Might,Edgeshot, or even the great Thirteen! Hero Uniform Given the nature of her quirk, Katsuko wears a simple latex two piece suit that's all black. The top half has a heart shape cut out just over the breasts and is like a skin tight crop top. On the back of the top, there's two spindles on the shoulder blades, small enough to make movement simple and big enough to old a good amount of twine, courtesy of Mei Hatsume. The bottoms to her uniform are no different. They have spindles strapped to her sides, larger than the ones on her shoulder blades but still compact as well. Her shoes are an entirely different matter with them being black heels.The black heels are a wedge platform that have roller blade wheels on the inside of the wedge, capable of being used by touching a button on the side of the shoe, only capable of being activated by the person wearing them. Personality Katsuko is a rather shy individual when it comes to standing in front of a class and teaching a class, but she is quick to get situated and comfortable with both the class and the other teachers. She fully admits that she is not as great a hero as a good portion of the people at UA, students included, but has put forth all her effort in believing in herself and what she can do. She's very motivational and, prior to her transfer, was known for carrying pom-poms around to cheer her students when they trained. She keeps it low now when cheering her students on so as to not embarrass them with her motherly love. She isn't very loud or upfront with her feelings which often leads her to asking her fellow teachers on how to make sure the class listens to her. While she is rather powerful with her emitter quirk, she's unable to keep her loud class under control until she brings another, more capable teacher in. However, she becomes a completely different person when she's on the field and becomes a polar opposite of her true nature. Often yelling directions and leading an attack. History Katsuko is Japanese-American with more of her American genes showing. She was born to a Japanese father who left her and her mother at an early age and was doomed to a life of living meal to meal and paycheck to paycheck. Early life with Katsuko was very difficult especially with the absence of her father and the low paying job her mother had. Katsuko was too young to work so she did all that she could to help her mother around the house. During early elementary life, she had discovered her quirk during an arts and crafts class when they were using twine to create a border. Life as a middle school student didn't get any easier between the horrible elements such as drugs and bullies. Katsuko was constantly in trouble, but the teachers sensed some potential in her and recommended her to the National Hero Academy, NHA for short. She was soon at their main campus. She attended that high school until she became a hero before teaching there for three years. During those three years, she was underappreciated and overworked which prompted her move to Japan to work at UA. She gave whatever money she earned from NHA to her mother and is still sending her money to pay for things. Quirk and Abilities Twine Manipulation allows for the user to control twine and bend it to her every whim. Shield has twine mesh together to create a small flammable shield around the user. Intertwine encases the opponent in a cocoon of itchy twine. Itch uses the annoying itch that comes from twine to annoy the opponent, often sneaking up on them like a snake. Usually wraps around the ankles, wrists, and sometimes neck. The downside to this quirk is that it's highly flammable. Category:Heroes